wayside
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Nyatanya, di ujung jalan itu tak ada Giyu yang menunggunya. [Giyu x Shinobu]


**WAYSIDE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO GATOUGE KOYOHARU**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), AU, OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Dingin.

Yang Shinobu tahu, pria berparas yang menurut dirinya cukup tampan itu tak pernah memberinya perhatian lebih. Wajahnya selalu tak berekspresi dalam keadaan senang ataupun sedih, atau memang Giyu tak berminat untuk menunjukkan ekspresinya?

Rumor itu merebak jelas.

Dan yakinlah Shinobu bahwa kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih jauh pria yang kelasnya bersebrangan itu kandas. Dalam hati, ia kecewa.

Tapi, siapa tahu kesempatan baginya terbuka jelas?

"Berjuanglah," Giyu berujar.

Di sisi lain, karena hal itu pula Shinobu menyukainya.

Satu kata penyemangat bagi dirinya ketika ia dan Giyu dipertemukan di dalam satu tim saat festival sekolah diadakan, dan kata tersebut membuat hati kecil Shinobi berdesir hangat.

"Aku siap, Tomioka-_san_!" Oh tidak, ia terlalu bersemangat dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tapi di lain sisi, hal itu cukup membuat Giyu tertawa.

Astaga.

Mimpi apa dirinya semalam hingga pertama kalinya dapat melihat si pria berekspresi batu ini tersenyum? Sepertinya, rumor-rumor yang beredar memang salah total.

Dan Shinobu bersikeras memulai perjalanannya menyusuri lorong untuk menuju tujuan akhirnya.

* * *

"Larimu kencang juga ya?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu tak disangka-sangka datangnya dan membuat Shinobu malu parah karena ekspresinya yang terlalu lelah saat lomba estafet sebelumnya.

"Aku memang punya kaki yang lincah, baru tahu?" tanya Shinobu sembari menghapus rasa malunya sembari membuka tutup botol minumannya.

"Ternyata, apa yang dikatakan kalau orang yang lebih pendek bisa lari lebih cepat itu benar ya," jawab Giyu dengan santainya.

Tidak. Shinobu tidak marah dan tidak menunjukkannya secara fisik. Lagipula, ia tak mau lagi menurunkan derajatnya di depan Giyu yang kini masih saja berekspresi lurus.

Ia bahkan hanya mengeluarkan senyumannya dan menahan kuat-kuat urat imajiner di kedua dahi miliknya jika ia sedang marah besar.

Dalam hati? Tentunya ia sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Kalau saja pria macam Rengoku yang bicara padanya seperti itu, tentunya Shinobu sudah mengeluarkan bogem mentahnya dan melayangkannya tepat di ulu hati Rengoku.

Kini, rasanya lorong perjalanannya bercabang.

* * *

Setelah festival sekolah yang diadakan dua bulan lalu, lagi-lagi dewi keberuntungan berpihak lagi pada Shinobu.

Ia dan Giyu dipertemukan kembali di dalam satu kelompok perkemahan antar organisasi. Ia senang bukan main, karena ekspektasinya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa memandang Giyu berlama-lama.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanyanya saat Shinobu memotong bawang.

"Tentu. Wanita tidak bisa masak itu tak bisa diandalkan, Tomioka-_san_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, apa kau bisa tolong membuatkan apinya, Tomioka-_san_?"

Tak ada jawaban tapi Giyu mengangguk dan duduk di atas bebatuan yang ada di sebelah Shinobu, mencari korek api dan menyusun kayu-kayu di bawah balok.

Jika dilihat sedekat ini, Shinobu mengakui bahwa Giyu memang punya struktur wajah yang bagus. Dengan hidung mancung, dagu lancip, mata yang dapat membuat siapapun terpesona, tak salah jika ia diidamkan kaum hawa di sekolahnya, bukan?

"Sudah."

"Terima kasih. Aku terbantu."

Dan jantung Shinobu berdetak lebih cepat gara-gara Giyu yang ternyata masih duduk di sebelahnya. Seharusnya, ia senang. Tapi kenapa pria membosankan itu lebih memilih duduk bersamanya ketimbang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain?

"Kau akan memasak apa?"

"Eh? Hmm, yang mudah, mungkin? Menurutmu?"

Ketimbang menjawab, Giyu lebih menempelkan jarinya di ujung dagunya dan mengangguk.

Astaga, jika saja Shinobu punya hak untuk mengacak rambut hitam pekatnya, sudah pasti ia lakukan saat ini.

Tak terasa, ia sudah mulai melihat ujung jalan kisah cintanya dengan pria yang diidam-idamkannya saat ini.

* * *

"Jalanannya licin, hati-hati!"

Jalanan yang terjal dan cukup licin membuat Shinobu berkali-kali hampir jatuh. Ya, hampir, jika saja bukan karena Giyu yang menolongnya, sudah pasti ia terjerembab ke dalam kubangan tanah basah atau jatuh.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia menginjak tanah licin.

"Pegang tanganku!"

Sial. Sepertinya wajah Shinobu benar-benar merah bak kepiting rebus. Untuk pertama kalinya, tangannya digenggam erat oleh pria, dan itu Giyu pula.

"Terima kasih, Tomioka-_san_."

Terlebih lagi, Giyu menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

Haruskah ia berterima kasih kepada jalanan yang terjal nan licin ini?

"Jalanannya sudah kembali normal, ayo."

Ia sedikit kecewa karena Giyu akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya. Yah, sebenarnya Shinobu berharap jalanan yang menanti di depannya bisa lebih menantang lagi.

Tepat di depannya, ada secercah cahaya yang menunggunya.

* * *

Berminggu-minggu Shinobu selalu melihat Giyu dari sebrang kelasnya, ternyata ia benar jatuh hati padanya.

Setelah saran yang diberikan Mitsuri untuk menyatakan perasaan pribadinya dan mempertimbangkan segala konsekuensinya, Shinobu akhirnya lebih memilih menyatakannya.

Kepada Giyu tentunya, siapa lagi?

"Maaf, aku tak berminat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun."

Ternyata, rumor yang satu ini benar? Tentang Giyu yang tak ingin menjalin kasih? Atau Giyu penyuka sesama jenis? Tapi perkiraan kedua memang salah besar.

"Ah, begitu?"

Tak ada kata lain yang keluar dari Giyu. Pria itu lebih memilih berlalu dari hadapannya dan berjalan ke kantin bersama temannya.

Kali ini, perasaan Shinobu benar-benar runtuh dan hancur. Rasa cintanya berbalik menjadi _boomerang_ yang malah menyakitinya.

Jika saja ia tak memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Giyu, ia pastikan bahwa hubungan keduanya ke depan akan berjalan layaknya teman biasa.

Tapi, jika seperti ini, akan ada kecanggungan yang luar biasa di antara keduanya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Shinobu tersenyum getir. Rasanya, ia ingin menangis.

Perjalanannya menyusuri lorong itu tak berarti apapun.

Nyatanya, di ujung jalan itu tak ada Giyu yang menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Duh, saya demen banget ya nulis di kolom author's note. _Fyi_, ini adalah kisah pribadi saya (dan kalau dilihat aslinya, _sih_, lebih tragis) dan di dalam fiksi ini tentunya dibubuhi beberapa bumbu penyedap rasa.

Ceila.

Dan berhubung dengan virus corona yang sedang mewabah di dunia kita saat ini (terlebih WNI yang dikabarkan sedang dirawat di RS karena positif corona) saya himbau untuk para _readers_, _stay health, take care of your health_ dan konsumsi makan-makanan yang bergizi, ya! Jaga lingkungan dan jaga kebersihan diri sendiri, _because everything started in yourself_. Tetap aman ya, kawan-kawan!

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
